Living For Love
by jaelke421
Summary: Sequel to Hoping For Happiness. Original characters and OOC behavior will not make sense unless you've read HFH. This story follows Tony and Ziva as they navigate marriage and family life.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo smiled as he carefully stepped around a toy fire truck and a blanketed lump he assumed was a sleeping baby doll. Toys perpetually littered the entry way from the garage to the kitchen. His wife, Ziva, tried to pick them up every night after the kids were asleep but it was a losing battle.

"Daddy, watch me," his almost four year old son called from the kitchen eating area as Tony rounded the corner.

Tony hurried to the kitchen just in time to see the little boy blow into his straw and raise bubbles in his milk glass. Mischievous brown eyes sparkled up at Tony as his son grinned proudly. Although he greatly resembled Ziva's father physically, the little boy was developing Tony's playful personality.

"Too cool, buddy," Tony cheered holding out his hand for a high five.

"So it is you who taught him this? Nice, Tony," Ziva admonished but Tony knew she was teasing.

Ziva, more than anyone, was grateful to see her cherished little boy acting like a typical preschooler. There had been days when she had desperately wondered if he would ever be a carefree child again.

"Now, dear, I don't know a kid in the world that hasn't figured that one out on their own," Lucy joked before turning back to the toddler in a high chair.

"One more bite of peas, please, my little ladybug," Lucy told the child in a sing song voice.

"Dada. Eat," the little girl announced proudly before shoving a handful of peas into her mouth.

She had only just begun talking a few months earlier and Tony often struggled to understand her. Eat was one of the few words she was able to say clearly.

"Good job, ladybug," Tony encouraged his daughter although he actually hated the bland taste of English peas and wondered how they could possibly appeal to her.

The toddler was a picky eater and it was usually a struggle to get her to consume a full meal. Physically, the little girl was the perfect blend of Tony and Ziva with her father's expressive hazel eyes and her mother's riot of dark brown curls. The little girl's disposition, though, differed dramatically from either of her parents. The first year of her life had not been an easy time for their family and she had been a fussy baby. Now almost two, she was a very serious and emotionally sensitive child.

"Boring day of paperwork and skills improvement," Tony shrugged answering the unasked question in his wife's eyes.

Tony began making faces at his daughter hoping to cause her to smile. Her smiles were a perfect replica of her mother's and Tony lived for those moments when either of them graced him with one. It was his personal mission to make those moments happen several times each day.

"Perhaps your day will become more interesting now that you are home. There is something you need to see on the desk," Ziva informed him.

Tony was accustomed to Ziva putting important mail and other paperwork in their bedroom to keep it away from sticky little hands. He decided it was best if he changed from his work clothes before the owners of said hands finished eating and wanted him to play. As he made his way to the bedroom, he thought he was prepared for whatever he might find there. He was wrong.

Tony stared long and hard at the positive pregnancy test safely contained in a clear plastic bag. Ziva had inscribed today's date on the bag in permanent marker. Bagged and tagged, he thought momentarily amused that Ziva had already begun keeping records for their third child. Confirmation of the pregnancy was not unexpected but the deep sense of dread and despair that quickly overcame Tony's amusement caught him off guard.

Ziva did not appear surprised when Tony returned to the kitchen almost immediately still wearing his work clothes. His face was tight with worry and even held a hint of anger.

"You need to drive, yes?" she asked softly her expression filled with love and understanding.

"Yea," Tony sighed dropping a kiss into her hair and then to each of the kids' faces.

Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile as he left and then she began to pick up dishes.

"I can clean up, dear. Why don't you go rest for awhile before it's time to start the bath?" Lucy encouraged Ziva.

"I am fine, Lucy. It is early, I know, but I do not think I am going to be so tired with this one," Ziva asserted resting her hand protectively on her still flat abdomen.

"There's no reason to push when I'm here to help, dear. You'll be wishing for rest soon enough," Lucy teased.

"I napped with the kids this afternoon," Ziva reminded her patiently.

Others might have thought Lucy to be nagging but Ziva appreciated the mothering and knew it stemmed from deep concern. The little family depended greatly on their adopted grandmother and her love had seen them through some very difficult months.

"Dada?" an anxious little girl asked interrupting Ziva's thoughts.

"Oh, my little precious, you do not need to worry. Daddy only went to his cave…," Ziva began telling her daughter.

Before Ziva could reassure the child that Tony would be back soon, her son did it instead.

"Daddy be home for night-night," he told his sister confidently.

Ziva and Lucy shared a smile. Even at such a young age, Tony's son already understood his father very well.

* * *

Gibbs sighed when he heard the basement door open. The NCIS team leader looked up from the child sized baseball bat he was crafting to see his senior agent rapidly descending the stairs. The younger man wasted no time explaining the reason for his visit.

"Hey, Boss. Ziva's pregnant," Tony announced.

"That didn't take you long," Gibbs responded knowing the couple had only begun trying a few weeks ago.

When Tony didn't take the opportunity to brag, Gibbs knew the young husband was truly worried.

"You scared?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"You're not? After last time…," Tony countered.

"Her doc says it'll be fine. Ducky agrees," Gibbs interrupted to remind him.

"Yea, I know," Tony sighed.

Gibbs waited silently for Tony to continue. Truthfully, the older man had had his share of fears when Ziva had begun openly trying to convince Tony to attempt another pregnancy but a visit with Ducky had alleviated Gibbs's concerns. Gibbs had known Tony's demons would not be defeated so easily.

"I didn't think it was going to hit me like this. I thought I'd be more excited, you know? I love my kids but…I can't stop thinking about her laying there hooked up to all those machines. Not moving. Looking paler than she did when we brought her home from Somalia. I can't do this, Boss. I can't ever go through that again," Tony admitted.

"Too late now, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied pointing out the obvious.

Gibbs knew sympathy would only make Tony more anxious. On the other hand, indifference would provide reassurance. Gibbs decided to have a little fun at his agent's expense.

"You got bigger problems anyway," Gibbs observed drily.

"What's that, Boss?" Tony asked with trepidation.

"One more's not gonna be enough for her," Gibbs predicted with a serious expression.

"Oh, shit," Tony breathed.

When Gibbs smirked triumphantly, Tony added in a panicked voice, "No, seriously, Boss, you're right. We talked about this before we got married. She didn't want three kids because one of them would always feel left out. She said it had to be an even number. We were going to stop with two but that was before the whole pregnancy euphoria took over. You know, that whole 'my body is sustaining life instead of ending it' thing she does. Oh, God, I can see it now. She's never going to stop. She's got at least ten or fifteen more good years of child bearing left. We'll be just like _Cheaper By The Dozen_. That movie was based on a true story, you know. I'm going to be Steve Martin with a stop watch…"

"DiNozzo."

"Yea, Boss?"

"Go home."

* * *

"Night, night, little buddy. I love you," Tony told his son before the little boy snuggled Buckeye, the treasured teddy bear cop Ziva had gifted to him, and closed his eyes.

Unlike his sister, their son was a surprisingly good sleeper now. He loved his race car bed and rarely left it during the night. He fell into slumber quickly and his nightmares had almost completely disappeared.

"Didn't go well, huh? I'll rock her," Tony offered when he met an exhausted Ziva in the hallway and saw that she was still holding their daughter.

"She cannot settle down tonight," Ziva explained tiredly.

"I got this. Go lay down," Tony urged reaching for the little girl.

As Ziva handed him the cranky toddler, he added, "You know I'm happy we're pregnant, right? I just freaked out a little. I'm going to try not worry. Really."

"I would fear something was wrong if you were _not_ worried," Ziva teased before turning wearily toward their bedroom.

Her relieved smile told Tony he'd been right to acknowledge he was glad about the pregnancy, though.

"Come on, my little ladybug, let's cuddle," Tony told his daughter deliberately trying to relax.

"It's all going to be okay," Tony whispered softly a few minutes later as he gently rocked his daughter.

She studied him solemnly before speaking one of the few words she could form correctly.

"Baby," she told him her face alight with one of her precious smiles as her eyes drifted shut.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize if the prologue was too confusing. It was just meant to be brief peek into the future and provide a bit of foreshadowing. The first regular chapter is set two months after the wedding and the story will continue from there. A long first chapter to help make up for the long delay...

* * *

_Thursday afternoon, September 23, 2010…_

Tim sighed in resignation as he heard Tony end a phone conversation. The senior agent had taken advantage of Gibbs's absence and called a realtor. With both Gibbs and Ziva away from their desks, Tim was a captive audience. The junior agent was certain Tony was about to share all the sordid details of the DiNozzos' prospective house hunt.

"So, Probie, I guess you heard that. I was talking to a realtor. Director Vance recommended her…"

At least I won't go into sugar shock listening to this, Tim thought silently as Tony arrogantly pontificated about the housing market and interest rates. Much to Tim's disgust, Tony did not cease the lecture after taking a bite of a King sized Hershey bar. Tim fleetingly thought of reminding his teammate it was bad form to talk with your mouth full but decided it would be a wasted effort.

Tim loved his teammates and he was glad they were happy together but the syrupy sweet love fest since their wedding in July had been difficult to endure. And marriage obviously hadn't brought any improvement to Tony's manners that might compensate Tim for tolerating the ongoing sappiness in the bullpen.

Tim longed for the days when Tony and Ziva were less open about their personal relationship. And while he would never wish for the couple to have true marital discord, the younger man sorely missed their bickering. Disregarding his nagging sense of guilt, Tim secretly hoped house hunting would cause some friction to disrupt their newlywed nirvana.

Surprisingly, when Ziva entered the bullpen a few minutes later, she greeted Tony in a manner reminiscent of the days prior to the couple finding marital bliss.

"Eat this," Ziva ordered placing an apple on Tony's desk and skillfully snatching his half eaten candy bar from his hand.

With stunned indignation, Tony glared at the fruit as if it were a poisonous snake coiled to strike.

"An apple? You're kidding me. Seriously? A _green_ apple? What's up with that anyway? Did Mother Nature forget to finish it? I don't eat half done fruit. Return the chocolate, Ziva," Tony demanded reaching for the stolen candy.

"You need to eat more fruits and vegetables, Tony. Green apples contain more fiber than red apples," Ziva admonished holding the chocolate bar well out of Tony's reach.

"Alright, that's it! I have had it. You are way over the line now, Wifey. You started by making me eat all those grilled, steamed, _broccoli_ filled dinners you cook. Now you wake me up at the butt crack of dawn every day to run. And do I get a big breakfast as a reward? Ohhh noooo, you force me to do the healthy smoothie and fiber cereal thing every morning. You've ordered lunch for me every day for the past two months and I don't even remember the last time I had a cheeseburger. It. Stops. Now."

Rolling her eyes, Ziva sighed impatiently as Tony's rant continued.

"I mean it, Ziva. I'm done with this. You hear me? I'm drawing the line at interfering with my snacks. If I want a candy bar in the middle of the afternoon…," Tony began indignantly before standing, defiantly growling, and taking a huge bite of the candy bar while it remained in Ziva's hand.

Ziva grimaced with disgust as drops of chocolate laced saliva dampened her fingers. She slammed the offensive bar down onto Tony's desk.

"Fine, Tony. Eat your candy. I was only trying to prevent you from having scrawny sperm," Ziva sighed with frustration as she grabbed the apple before returning to her own desk.

Ziva's use of the phrase "scrawny sperm" instantly riveted Tim's full attention to the bickering couple. It was beyond his wildest hopes. Oh, this is going to be so good, he thought trying to squelch a smile.

"What the hell? Oh, no, no, no. I promise you, there is zero chance of DiNozzo sperm being _scrawny_," Tony arrogantly assured his wife.

"Studies have shown that men who do not derive the majority of their antioxidants from fruits and vegetables _have scrawnier sperm_. I am simply trying to prepare us for a healthy pregnancy, Tony. But if you do not wish to have strong sperm…," Ziva spoke as if reasoning with a child.

"You've got nothing to worry about my little Fertility Nazi. My sperm are the super heroes of sperm. We're talking the mightiest of the mighty here. I'll have you pregnant the first month you're off birth control. Guaranteed," Tony confidently promised.

Tim could only marvel at Tony's sheer stupidity. Calling his Mossad trained wife of Jewish heritage a Nazi seemed suicidal. The young agent eagerly anticipated a meltdown followed by physical violence. Instead, Ziva's subtle attack on Tony's manhood proved to be equally entertaining for Tim.

"I do not know, Tony. We have had unprotected sex in the past and I did not get pregnant," Ziva taunted.

"We maybe had unprotected sex like one time when you were on antibiotics that may or may not have made your pills ineffective. There's no actual evidence to prove a connection. You should know. You researched it like an obsessed woman until your little monthly visitor arrived. Besides, we used a back up," Tony argued dismissing her assertion.

"Monthly visitor?" Ziva mouthed sarcastically to a wide eyed Tim while shaking her head in irritated disbelief before she turned back to Tony.

"I missed a pill as well. And our back up was not entirely reliable. We had unprotected sex for sixteen days. Perhaps if your sperm had been stronger, I might have become pregnant," Ziva disagreed.

"That missed pill was nothing. You doubled up on pills the next day. Getting you pregnant would have been like trying a prison break at Leavenworth. Trust me, Ziva, no scrawny sperm here. Just big, brawny guys waiting for their chance to bust their way in as soon as those little eggs of yours get out of jail," Tony assured her.

"You are impossible," Ziva groaned with frustration.

Tim involuntarily allowed a loud, contented sigh to escape bringing a halt to the couple's discussion. Like parched earth at the end of a long drought, Tim was soaking up their irritable bantering. The welcome return of friction between his teammates had far outweighed any embarrassment the topic of conversation might have normally caused him. Tony and Ziva both turned to their teammate with questioning expressions.

"You're bickering. The honeymoon is _finally_ over. Thank God," Tim explained with a gleeful smile.

"Our private discussion is none of your business. You shouldn't even be listening to this adult conversation, Little Timmy. Now study those phone records, young man," Tony ordered Tim in a condescending tone.

"O-kay…so when you're talking to your realtor you want me to eavesdrop and be impressed but when you're talking about your scrawny sperm, then I'm supposed to ignore you?" Tim questioned sarcastically.

Tony glared at Tim's use of the word scrawny. Before Tony could assault the younger man with an equally insulting comeback, Ziva interrupted.

"You told him we are looking for a house?" Ziva asked Tony.

"You just told him we're planning to get pregnant," Tony pointed out.

"Is anybody gonna tell _me_ where we are on this case?" Gibbs barked as he returned to his desk.

The team had been assigned what might have otherwise been an open and shut accidental drowning were it not for the decedent's distant relation to a Marine colonel. As a favor to the officer, Vance had asked Gibbs' team to review the civilian coroner's accidental death ruling. Twenty-five year old Christopher Medik had been out bar hopping with friends. Although no one could pinpoint the exact time, at some point the others had noticed Christopher was no longer with the group. A week later, the young man had been fished from the Chesapeake Bay.

The three agents rushed to update Gibbs. Tim was still reviewing Medik's phone records from the night of his disappearance. His phone activity had ceased shortly after midnight. This was consistent with the theory that the young man had gone into the bay soon after separating from his friends.

"Talked to everyone who was with him, Boss. Nobody remembers anyone following them or paying attention to Medik. Of course, most of them have alcohol induced amnesia," Tony told Gibbs.

"Abby found a print on Medik's watch that matches a woman who was not listed among the group that night," Ziva added saving the best information for last.

Upon hearing they might have a potential witness, Gibbs sent Ziva and Tony to interview the woman.

"Glad the bickering's back, McGee?" Gibbs asked grouchily questioning Tim's grin that still remained after Tony and Ziva left.

"Oh, yea, Boss," Tim sighed happily until he realized Gibbs was scowling.

"Um, you know, because, uh, all that sunshine and light was distracting and all. Made it harder to work but I'll have no problem doing that now. I'll just get right back on these phone records…," Tim stuttered before focusing his full attention on his computer.

* * *

_Saturday morning, September 25, 2010…_

Keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead, Tony reached across the console of his Mustang with his right hand and gently squeezed his wife's left knee. Without any conscious thought, his fingers automatically began to drift across her smooth caramel skin and tease the hem of her skirt.

"Tony," Ziva growled with feigned sternness.

Tony turned briefly to grin at Ziva and confirm the amusement he heard in her voice. His breath caught for a moment as he was stunned once again by her beauty. She'd cut a few inches off of her hair after their wedding but it was still long enough to swirl softly past her shoulders. The fall morning had dawned with summer like warmth and Ziva wore a casual, short-sleeved dress and sandals. It was an outfit that revealed far too much skin to ever be worn on the job and she reserved it solely for weekends.

"It will be a long day if you begin this early," Ziva warned her voice more serious.

Tony's arrogant smirk triggered an eye roll from his wife. Sometimes Ziva wished her husband had not learned her body and her heart so well. He knew his affection and attentiveness during the day would lead her to aggressive love making tonight. If she were inclined to be fair, and at the moment she was not, Ziva would have admitted she was wearing the dress to provide Tony with just such an opportunity.

Ziva reached for Tony's hand and clasped it tightly in her own unconsciously sighing with contentment and a hint of edgy excitement. Glancing her way once again, Tony smiled with patient indulgence.

"Almost there," he told her referring to the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet their real estate agent for the first time.

Without waiting for a response, Tony continued, "Can't believe I finally got you to take the plunge. You just wait. You're not going to believe what we can get in this market. It's the perfect time to be a first time home buyer. We'll qualify for an FHA loan and…"

Ziva tuned her husband out as he began yet another lecture on the housing market. Instead her mind drifted to the internet searches she had secretly done over the past couple of weeks. Floor plans and decorating ideas swirled in her head and her excitement grew along with the strength of her grip on Tony's hand. His whimper brought her back to reality.

"Sorry," she mumbled loosening her hold but Tony's answering grin reassured her she hadn't really hurt him and he not only understood but shared her eager anticipation for their house hunt to officially begin.

"Gibbs would give us both head slaps, yes?" Ziva imagined acknowledging that they were both ridiculously antsy.

"Settle down, DiNozzos," Tony responded in his best imitation of Gibbs's growl causing Ziva to smile.

It was a smile Tony had seen frequently since their wedding day two months ago. Although Tony and Ziva would never acknowledge it, Tim's depiction of them as sappy honeymooners had not been unfounded.

The couple had perhaps faced less adjustment than most newlyweds. Their years as partners and friends combined with their ordeal just a year ago had forced them to a level of intimacy most only achieved after months or years of marriage. Some never reached it. Without the usual friction that often accompanies the initial blending of two separate lives, Tony and Ziva had spent their first weeks as a married couple in a state of wedded bliss.

The joy in Ziva's eyes on the couple's wedding day had only faded on a few rare occasions over the past two months. Those difficult moments were usually the result of her acknowledging and processing more residual emotions from the past. The recent anniversary of her rescue from a terrorist training camp in Somalia had triggered a dark episode. It had grieved Tony to learn Ziva had spent her first days of freedom huddled terrified and alone in her room at the Navy lodge as she struggled to come to grips with her survival. They had faced the pain from it together, though, and their relationship had grown stronger along with Tony's confidence as a husband. He was secretly proud of his ability to chase the pain from his wife's eyes.

"Let's go find your dream house, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony teased as he shifted the Mustang into park.

When the couple entered the coffee shop, they almost overlooked the woman they intended to meet. Nothing about Molly Kathryn McKenna resembled a real estate agent. Rather than a suit or conservative dress, she wore a full length, brightly patterned skirt paired with a salmon colored pheasant blouse that was cinched at the waist. Her belt was made from brown leather and decoratively adorned with bisque trim in artistic shapes and patterns and it perfectly matched her cowboy boots. Her fingers and boots both appeared to be permanently stained with oil paint and her long, thick, light chestnut hair was held back with a paisley scarf rolled into a headband. Her wrists and neck were adorned with jewelry made from hand painted wooden beads and Ziva noted that she wore no watch.

Molly, as she immediately asked them to call her, was a self described artist who sold houses only to support herself and her teenage son. Despite her hand made clothing and jewelry, she did not project the image of a stereotypical hippie or nature lover. Her vibrant personality and musical voice caused Ziva to feel the woman was more suited to being a character in a children's television show than a real estate agent in Washington D.C.

"I just love first time home buyers. You must be so excited. Let's sit for a few minutes and tell me more about…well, you!" Molly gushed.

Three hours later, Ziva's eager anticipation for house hunting had been eclipsed by the reality of what the couple could afford. She stared in horror at the dining room before her and then sighed with deep frustration. Large, bold, navy blue and maroon flowers with dark forest green stems and leaves covered every inch of available wall space. The wallpaper atrocity was exacerbated by elaborate and ornate window treatments created from matching fabric. Even the seat cushions on the chairs and the placemats on the table boasted the same jewel toned floral pattern and the carpet matched the deep green of the flower stems.

"This is hideous," Ziva complained under her breath with her arms tightly crossed across her chest.

"It is a bit over done…and dated," Molly agreed with a sardonic grin having overheard the comment.

Ziva's glare merely deepened. She was becoming aggravated with viewing houses and rapidly losing confidence in Molly. Ziva had trouble believing that Director Vance had liked this woman much less recommended her to Tony. It must be an accident that the Vances found a tasteful home with this woman helping them, Ziva thought.

"If it had hardwood floors and a neutral wall color, what would you like about it? Is it the size you were hoping for? You said you like to cook and want to entertain. This table seats twelve. Do you need this much space or would something smaller work? What about the butler's pantry? Cool? Don't care?" Molly fired off questions rapidly and cheerfully.

Tony could see Ziva's emotional temperature rising and quickly intervened by feigning a stabbing pain in his eye from the wallpaper. It won him a small smile but Ziva clearly remained frustrated.

"Okay, so ignoring the nineties décor gone wrong, a big dining area is a must have right? For all those future family holiday dinners you're planning? That butler pantry thing is pretty cool. I can see you, apron on, pushing a little cart through there like an airline stew…hey!" Tony grinned sheepishly as he dodged Ziva's half-hearted punch to his stomach.

Molly smiled at the couples antics and waited patiently as Ziva thoughtfully looked around the room.

"The space is nice but we do not need a room this large if there is a second eating area in the kitchen. I do not care about the pantry," she revealed without enthusiasm.

"All this food talk is making me hungry. Let's take a lunch break," Tony suggested but the two women ignored him.

"I'm sensing that by entertaining you meant casual gatherings. Is having a separate dining room really what you need or would you prefer a large, open family area with room for a table at one end?" Molly wondered thinking aloud.

"Room for the big screen is top priority. And I need lunch. Feeling a little weak here. Seriously, if I pass out, maybe you could just pour a little juice…," Tony repeated pretending to be faint with hunger.

"A media room is high on your list. Got it," Molly interrupted teasingly showing Tony her notes.

Tony pretended to study the clip board Molly carried but the realtor's point was not lost on him. She had copious notes about his likes and dislikes and little written under Ziva's name.

"Lunch," Tony repeated more emphatically making a point of his own.

An hour later, the three sat at an outdoor café. As Tony had hoped, the break had provided a distraction and a chance to learn more about Molly. Through the course of the conversation, the woman had at least managed to earn Ziva's respect.

Tony and Ziva learned that Molly was a single parent to an eighteen year old son who was a senior in high school. She had raised her child alone after her husband had deserted them for a less restrictive lifestyle with a much younger woman. Selling real estate and illustrating children's books covered Molly's living expenses and her son's tuition at a private fine arts school but her true passion was painting. The rugged coastal areas of New England, and especially weathered lighthouses, were among her favorite subjects.

Molly had asked Tony for a list of the couple's basic requirements for a house earlier in the week. She knew they planned for this to be the only home they ever purchased and they needed a flexible floor plan that could grow and change along with their life. Her goal today had been to show them a variety of homes in their price range so she could begin to understand their tastes and preferences.

Once Tony and Ziva had finished their interrogation of Molly, she skillfully turned the tables determined to learn more about the couple's lifestyle and needs. The lunch ended the same as the morning had. Tony did most of the talking and Molly felt as if she knew very little about Ziva's desires other than her obvious preference for sleeker, more modern decor.

* * *

_Later that same evening…_

"No! Miiiinnnne!" four year old Gracie Cooper screamed at her almost six year old brother.

"Ow! Gracie pinched me!" Aidan protested hoping to draw one of his parents into the living room to intervene.

"One needs a spanking an' one needs a hugging an' one's on the way," probationary NCIS agent James Cooper sang to his wife, Ashlynn.

Tony and Ziva had just finished an early pizza dinner with the young family and the four adults sat at the Coopers' kitchen table talking while the children played in the living room.

Seeing Ziva's expression of bewildered horror, Ashlynn quickly explained James's song, "More of his old style country music in case you couldn't tell by that horrible twang. Loretta Lynn, I think."

James, who had been raised near Waco, Texas by his grandmother, had inherited a well-known fondness for vintage country and western music. Despite his inability to carry a tune, he often sang the songs from his childhood aloud.

"Sissy Spacek won Best Actress in 1981 for portraying Loretta Lynn in _Coal Miner's Daughter_. Loretta Lynn was actually in the audience that night," Tony supplied as if that would somehow make it more meaningful to Ziva.

The conversation was once again interrupted as the screaming in the living room escalated and it became apparent the fight was becoming more physical.

"It's your turn, Mommy. I broke it up last time," James told his wife.

Ashlynn rose quickly. She started for the living room but then turned suddenly and bolted down the hall.

"Oh, nice move, Lynnie. Way to use morning sickness to get out of referee duty," James called teasingly as he moved rapidly to the living room.

"Reality check?" Tony teased Ziva as she stared down the hallway where Ashlynn had disappeared.

"Eat as much pizza as you wish, Tony. You will not need strong sperm for some time," Ziva deadpanned.

Shortly after coordinating the DiNozzos' wedding, Ashlynn had learned she was pregnant with the Coopers' third child. Tony and Ziva had been witness to their friend's morning sickness and uncharacteristic moments of irrationality and moodiness several times since then.

Ashlynn sighed as she returned to the kitchen a few moments later, "I knew pizza was a risk but it smelled soooo good I just couldn't resist. The same thing happened with spaghetti a couple of days ago. I'm two for two on anything tomato based making a return appearance. It was the same way when I was pregnant with Aidan but not so much with Gracie. Maybe that means it's another boy."

After pouring a ginger ale and grabbing some crackers, Ashlynn returned to the table.

"If I can't trust you to not to hurt each other then you'll just have to stay where I can watch you," James said nonchalantly as he escorted two sad faced children to the kitchen.

"Daddy, am I in time out?" Aidan asked contritely.

"No but you have lost your privilege of playing in the living room without an adult," James conceded as Aidan smiled triumphantly.

"May you please let me sit with you?" the little boy asked Ziva hopefully.

Certain of his welcome, Aidan edged his way onto Ziva's lap without waiting for an answer. Ziva was thrilled. With a joyful look, she snuggled the little boy close.

"Got any apples?" Tony asked Ashlynn as Ziva shook her head indicating she would explain later when the children weren't present.

As Ziva held Aidan, it did not escape Tony's notice that her smile was genuine again for the first time since meeting their realtor earlier that morning. He felt a twinge of guilt but not enough to erase his frustration with his wife's stubbornness. From his perspective, her expectations and requirements for a house were completely unreasonable and totally inconsistent with their plans for the future.

"So how was house hunting?" Ashlynn queried innocently.

"Oh, it went great. We accomplished a lot. We found out Ziva hates harvest gold counter tops and floral wallpaper," Tony joked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Replacing counter tops was one of the easier projects we've done but taking down wallpaper is a bear. I don't care how easy it is to peel when you start, there's always that one piece that refuses to come off," James responded.

"I say if you can't get it off in the first ten tries, then it's never coming off and just texture and paint over it but Mr. It Must Be Done Right disagrees. That's why he peels and I paint," Ashlynn teased her loving tone taking any sting out of her words.

"We will be purchasing a new home or one that has already been updated," Ziva said firmly attempting to end the discussion.

"Yea, because _we_ refuse to consider the possibilities. A little sweat equity will get us a lot more house for the money," Tony countered.

"_We_ know nothing about home improvement, Tony," Ziva bit back irritably.

It was clearly a discussion Tony and Ziva had begun earlier. Ashlynn smiled in amusement.

"Oops! I think I stirred up a hornet's nest," she joked with her best Texas accent.

Tony ignored her and continued passionately, "It's called using your resources, Ziva. Hello! We have friends who are expert do it yourselfers."

"Yes, friends who are expecting a baby and do not need to spend their time…," Ziva began having forgotten everyone but Tony.

"I'm not just talking about James and Ashlynn. Abby builds houses with Habitat. And don't forget our fearless leader is the king of wood working," Tony smirked triumphantly.

"You expect _Gibbs_ to help us renovate a house? You are being completely unrealistic…," Ziva began raising her voice.

"Yea, well, at least I have a little imagination," Tony countered matching her tone and volume.

"Be kind or you going to time out," Gracie interrupted with hands on her hips and her expression stern.

"Yes, ma'am," Tony teased as he reached for the little girl and began to tickle her.

"Game time," James announced hoping to derail the argument.

The kids bolted for the living room knowing they would be allowed to return now that Tony and James would be in there as well.

"So does Eli still think the Yanks can pull it off?" James asked Tony as the two men followed the younger Coopers.

Tony and Ziva's father, Eli David, maintained an ongoing dialogue about baseball. When James's favorite team, the Texas Rangers, began showing signs of possibly clenching their division title, Tony had brought James into the discussion via texts and emails. The three men had a good natured disagreement over the New York Yankees' chances of making it to the World Series.

"Why don't we just call the old ba…baseball fan and ask," Tony smirked sarcastically.

Tony caught himself just in time as he realized the kids might overhear his favorite nickname for his father-in-law. It was not a word their mother considered G-rated.

"It is the middle of the night in Tel Aviv, Tony," Ziva called after him irritably.

"Yea, I always forget to adjust for that pesky time difference. I wake Pops up every time I call, darn it. It annoys the heck out of him," Tony bragged sarcastically once again altering his vocabulary to be child friendly.

"I believe he actually enjoys talking to him," Ziva lamented to Ashlynn after lowering her voice so the men would not hear her.

"I don't know about Tony but James can talk sports with his worst enemy. It must be a guy thing. Does it bother you?" Ashlynn wondered.

"Tony believes his Eli management plan is working," Ziva shrugged referring to an agreement Tony had made with her father after their wedding.

Tony had proposed that Eli follow a set of rules regarding how he treated the couple and especially Ziva. In exchange, Tony pretended to support Eli in his efforts to restore his estranged and difficult relationship with his daughter. In truth, neither Tony nor Ziva trusted Eli and Ziva had not truly forgiven her father for sending her on the mission that led to her imprisonment in Somalia. The agreement allowed Tony to carry the burden of communicating with Eli and limited Ziva to dealing with her father only when and if she chose to do so.

"What do _you_ believe?" Ashlynn persisted.

"Eli is complying with Tony's rules. It is his reasons for doing so that concern me. I will never trust his motives," Ziva replied stoically as if she were reporting the facts of a case.

With the guys now distracted by the baseball game, Ashlynn asked softly, "So did today totally suck?"

It was at that point that Ziva's wall of irritation finally fell and her expression became one of dejected misery.

"We argued all day. I expected it to be fun and it was not. Our realtor was unconcerned. She showed us several houses so she could begin to understand our preferences. We have very different ideas about what we want," Ziva admitted.

"What did Tony think about it?"

"He got to spend the day talking about what he likes with an attentive and doting audience. He loved it and Molly, the realtor, thinks he is _cute_," Ziva groused.

When Ashlynn's eyes narrowed, Ziva quickly added, "She is motherly."

"Ah. Speaking of motherly, have you talked to Lucy yet about moving in with you?" Ashlynn asked referring to the couple's older neighbor who had become a surrogate parent to them.

"No. Tony has a foolproof plan," Ziva explained sarcastically with an eye roll before adding, "Lucy's lease is finished at the end of November just as ours is. We have said nothing but she is free to move when we do."

Lucy was another point of contention between the couple. Both agreed they wanted Lucy to share a house with them. Ziva wanted to talk with the woman immediately but Tony had different ideas about how to convince the extremely independent senior to give up her apartment and live with them instead.

"You know, I was just joking earlier. James and I really had fun redecorating this place. We got to make it our own," Ashlynn shared but Ziva looked unconvinced.

"You really hate the idea, huh?" Ashlynn surmised when Ziva did not verbally respond.

"Hate is a strong word," Ziva replied with a small smile.

Ashlynn merely waited patiently for Ziva to elaborate.

"I am not certain we have the time or skill for renovation but Tony wants the most square footage possible in our price range," Ziva explained her frustration evident.

"Maybe you can compromise on something that just needs cosmetic changes. New paint can make a huge difference and that would be easy. The hard part for us was not buying this house until after we had kids. We would never have gotten anything done if it wasn't for our neighbor. She liked to borrow our kids for the day. You won't have that problem if you get all the work done before you get pregnant," Ashlynn said in an encouraging tone.

Ziva still appeared skeptical. Ashlynn studied her friend closely before carefully changing the line of questioning.

"Is it the first time you've disagreed about something major?" Ashlynn wondered her voice filled with sympathy but also a hint of amusement.

"We disagree often," Ziva countered defensively.

"About work stuff maybe but what about at home? Have you even argued once about anything real since the wedding? Seriously, you guys have been the sappiest, most ridiculously happy newlyweds I've ever seen. You've taken the honeymoon phase to an entirely new level. It's actually been almost annoying to be around you," Ashlynn asserted.

Ashlynn meant to tease but Ziva's expression immediately became emotionless. Ashlynn knew her friend well enough to realize that was an indicator Ziva was masking genuine hurt.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry! Please just ignore me. Seriously, that was the pregnancy hormones talking. It's been great to see you so happy. Really. Nobody deserves that more than you. If you want to know the truth, I'm jealous. And grouchy. I can't keep anything down but that sure hasn't stopped me from outgrowing all my clothes. You know, you really might want to re-think the whole pregnancy thing. The first trimester sucks," Ashlynn complained.

Ziva was flooded with guilt as she studied Ashlynn closely. The young mother looked very tired and a bit sad. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and her face free of makeup. She was wearing yoga pants and an NCIS t-shirt that was many sizes too large for her. Ziva had been too caught up in her own frustrations to realize her friend was struggling.

"You are having a difficult time," Ziva observed stating the obvious.

"Poor James can't do anything without irritating the crap out of me. And my sweet little Aidan has become Mr. Kindergarten Attitude. I've put him in time out for smarting off more this week than I have his entire life up until now. He actually called me a stupid mommy and tried to hit me the other day. At least James put a stop to that. And Gracie's, well, she's Gracie. It's just me and her all day until we pick Aidan up from school so I'm sure you can imagine how that's going with me like this. I just want a nap. Or a beer. I don't know. I'm healthy and I have a beautiful family but some days I wish I could be back doing the newlywed thing again like you. Well, except for the part where my husband decided to join the Marine Corps and got shipped off to Afghanistan. See what I mean? Don't get pregnant, Ziva. Don't do this to yourself."

Ziva listened to Ashlynn's irrational rant with surprising patience and sympathy.

"You need a break, yes?" Ziva asked not expecting an answer.

Within five minutes, the two women were in Tony's car. Ziva had secured Tony's keys and a promise that the two men would pause the baseball game long enough to put the children to bed on time. Ashlynn didn't question what threat the former assassin had made to get that agreement from their husbands.

Three hours later Ashlynn grinned happily around a spoonful of frozen pistachio chocolate chip yogurt topped with multi-colored gummy worms. Ziva grimaced in mock disgust at her friend's selection while sipping her own mango smoothie. Apparently, the pair's first stop at Ziva's favorite Kosher deli had been the magic cure for Ashlynn's morning sickness. The young mother had initially been wary of the cup of the tea and bowl of carrot and orange soup Ziva had insisted the pregnant woman needed. Ashynn had bravely tried it, though, and had been so pleased with the results that she had purchased a case of the tea bags and convinced the deli owner to share the soup recipe.

After the deli, the two had gone shopping for maternity clothes. Ashlynn had been trying to hold out for colder weather hoping she could stretch her existing wardrobe through the milder fall. Since it was her third pregnancy, her baby bump had appeared much quicker than she had anticipated, though. With Ziva's encouraging influence, Ashlynn had decided to buy jeans or skirts and three quarters sleeve shirts that could be paired with boots and jackets or sweaters as the temperatures dropped.

"Thank you for this," Ashlynn said sighing contentedly as she sat her empty yogurt cup on the table.

"Shopping for maternity clothes was much more enjoyable than searching for a house," Ziva replied.

"It's only your first time to look. House hunting is a process. Is that really what's bumming you out? Just being frustrated about finding a house?" Ashlynn asked.

Ashlynn was one of the few friends Ziva truly trusted. The native Texan had grown up with an abusive father and she had openly shared the impact it had on her life and marriage with Ziva. Her willingness to be vulnerable and honest had led to a more intimate friendship than Ziva usually experienced. Lucy and Abby were the only other women who had attained that level of trust with Ziva. Ziva hesitated, afraid to voice the nagging doubts she held deep within.

"I thought Tony shared my dream for the future but our desires for a house are very different," Ziva admitted softly.

It became obvious that Ashlynn was attempting to mask a smile.

"What?" Ziva questioned irritably.

"You have been on a honeymoon for the past two months, haven't you? I guess I'm being too blunt if I say welcome to marriage, huh? Most of the friction you'll have for the next fifty years is going to be over different expectations. Are you doubting your decision to marry Tony?"

"Of course not," Ziva countered a little offended.

"I didn't think so. I'm not trying to make of light of how you feel…," Ashlynn began.

Ziva's expression softened along with her friend's tone as Ashlynn continued.

"Believe me, I've been there. I thought I'd marry James and we'd do the double-income-no-kids thing in a cute little rented condominium for a couple of years and then we'd buy a house and start a family. One boy and one girl exactly two years apart. Instead, James needed to be a Marine and go hunt Taliban after nine eleven. My cute condo turned into a series of itty, tiny base apartments that didn't even have dishwashers and all the relocating wreaked havoc on any chance I'd have a career. And then we decided I should get pregnant before he deployed to the Middle East the first time. I wanted his child in case he didn't come back. And Aidan was only five months old when James came home on leave and left me with a bonus baby we hadn't planned."

"And now you are having a third child," Ziva observed.

"Yea, and you want the honest to God truth? I'm not doing this for me. Not that I'm not happy about it but like James says, I'm great at having babies and lousy at being pregnant. Both my deliveries were easy but all forty weeks before stunk. I don't ever feel good. I just…I wanted James to have a chance at the whole experience, you know? He deserves it. He missed so much with Aidan and Gracie. I think he would've rather waited until after his deployment to start a family but I didn't want to be left alone so he agreed to it."

"You are making a sacrifice," Ziva surmised.

"Not really. More like a compromise. That's how it works if you make the relationship the priority and the circumstances just…I don't know…the circumstances. James is the love of my life and the best man I know. We're going to do this together no matter what life throws at us. That's how it works. You have that with Tony too. Don't let the small stuff get you off track. You guys will figure out a compromise because at the end of the day, you want the same thing really. You want a house you can make a home in."

Ziva was too lost in thought to respond. Perhaps Ashlynn was right. Ziva had not questioned the blissful happiness she had felt for the past two months but she was feeling its absence keenly now that reality had intruded. It made her wish she could relive the weeks since her wedding day and savor each joyful moment. It was eye opening to see it from her friends' perspective as well. It made Ziva wonder if perhaps she and Tony had lived in their own insulated world without realizing it.

* * *

Tony sighed with resignation when he entered the bedroom after brushing his teeth. Ziva sat in the middle of their bed wearing boring cotton pajamas. She had seemed less irritable after her outing with Ashlynn but he suspected tonight was going to end with conversation and not sex as he had hoped.

"Having a baby on board is doing a number on Ashlynn, huh? Wouldn't want to be James even with the pregnancy boobs," Tony joked facetiously as he joined Ziva.

Ziva's thoughtful expression transformed to an angry glare and Tony instantly realized his mistake.

"Hey, those were James's words, not mine. Not like I could've noticed anything with her practically swimming in that shirt anyway. Why was she dressed like that? Is she fat already? I thought it took awhile before…," Tony's voice faded as Ziva's glare hardened.

"When I become pregnant, it will be best if you do not talk," Ziva ordered.

"For the whole nine months?" Tony protested incredulously.

"Yes," Ziva told him emphatically although there was now a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"That's impossible, Princess. I can't go nine months without saying I love you," Tony replied magically sounding simultaneously sarcastic and charming.

"You could not endure nine _minutes_ without talking," Ziva challenged unmoved by his flirtation.

"Hey, I've got plenty of endurance, thank you very much. Want me to prove it?" Tony smirked arrogantly.

"Perhaps later," Ziva replied softly her demeanor changing.

"Here's an idea," Tony suggested matching her more serious tone.

When Ziva looked at him expectantly, he added, "How about I prove I can shut up for nine minutes and you talk about whatever's really bothering you?"

Ziva hesitated for a moment knowing her words were likely to upset Tony.

"I think perhaps I am not yet ready to buy a house."

Tony tried to keep the impatience out of his voice but failed miserably.

"Okay, the first day of house hunting didn't go that well, I'll give you that, but that's no reason to call it quits. Just because we might have to do a little updating to get what we want…"

"I do not want to fight about this again. I do not want to fight at all," Ziva told him firmly.

"We are not fighting, Ziva. This is not fighting. We are discussing and debating," Tony clarified.

Seeing her skeptical look, Tony conceded, "Alright, let's face it, Probie is right about us. We're bickering. That's us. We bicker. It's what we do. I'm not seeing the big deal here."

"We bicker about chores and your diet, Tony. We do not bicker about our future," Ziva protested trying to sound irritated but revealing she was close to tears instead.

When she realized Tony was not fooled, Ziva groaned with self-loathing, "I am a girl."

"And I'm more than okay with that," Tony teased trying to lighten her mood a little.

The entire conversation was puzzling to Tony. Since when was Ziva worried about a little disagreeing? From the moment they had met, she had enjoyed contradicting and annoying him. Now she seemed almost afraid of it. This was completely out of character.

"Come on, what's really wrong here?" Tony asked trying to sound more patient.

"I do not know," Ziva sighed.

"_You_ aren't pregnant, are you? PMSing?"

"Contemplating murder…," Ziva added to the list of possibilities in a hard voice.

"My bad. Shouldn't have gone there," Tony admitted sheepishly and waited patiently.

"I am happy. I have been happy in this apartment with you. I suppose I thought house hunting…I do not know what I thought but I did not expect that we would disagree so much. Do we want the same thing, Tony?" Ziva asked suddenly switching tactics and questioning him aggressively.

"_I_ think so," Tony defended taken aback by her change in demeanor.

When she didn't respond, Tony added in a gentle voice, "We want a place we can call home for the next fifty years. A house with enough room for us and a couple of kids and for Lucy to have her own space. We want a big room for family stuff and having friends over. We want a yard so the kids can play and you can have that dog you want."

Ziva's expression softened as Tony reminded her of all the conversations they'd shared about their hopes and dreams.

"We're not disagreeing about our future, Ziva. We're just debating about the best way to get it. Listen, I've got an idea. If the process is stressing you out, why don't you just let me look at houses alone and weed out all the dogs? When I find something I think will work, then you can look at it. That'll be more fun for you, right?"

Seeing her skeptical look, he added, "Anything that needs more than just new paint, I'll cross off the list."

"You are trying to fix this. You cannot fix everything, my love," Ziva reminded him tenderly.

"Not everything but let me do this, okay? Deal?" Tony asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, we will try your idea," Ziva agreed more susceptible to his pleading than she would ever consciously admit.

"You still don't look happy," Tony noted studying her with his best investigator face.

"I was not prepared for the honeymoon to be over," Ziva revealed.

"Wait a damn minute! Who said the honeymoon is over? The honeymoon is NOT over," Tony asserted as he lunged for her.

They landed flat on the bed in a heap of tangled limbs with their faces just mere inches apart.

"Don't say _over_ when you talk about us. We might be moving to the next phase but nothing is over," Tony declared in a much more stern voice than he normally used.

With those words, he finally earned a genuine smile from his wife.

"I expect you to endure for at least twenty minutes," Ziva commanded as she reached for the waistband of his sleep pants.

"What's my record again? Five in one night?" Tony boasted proudly as his fingers began to trail teasingly along Ziva's inner thigh.

"Four," Ziva declared with a glare.

"It'll be five after tonight, Princess."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Is anyone else still reeling from Shabbat Shalom? Cote de Pablo did an amazing job. I truly believe that was Emmy nomination worthy! I may borrow from some of the dialogue at some point but please remember this story departed canon early in season seven and the Eli story line may differ completely.

* * *

_Monday evening, September 28, 2010…_

Gibbs sighed with frustration as he read the last case report for Christopher Medik's death. A conclusion of accidental drowning was the logical outcome of the team's review but it did not sit well with the seasoned agent. There was no obvious reason to believe Medik had not just wandered too close to the piers' edge and drunkenly fallen into the bay. It happened all the time. And that was the crux of Gibbs's angst.

Ziva's research showed that the same scenario had played out across the nation almost everywhere clubs and bars were found near a body of water. A high percentage of those cases were young men between the ages of eighteen and thirty. A conspiracy theorist might argue a serial killer was at work but common sense dictated otherwise. Young men liked to party and doing it near a river or ocean had the potential for disaster.

Gibbs concurred with Vance's decision that it was necessary to close the case and shift the team's focus elsewhere. Gibbs would be haunted by it, though, and he would likely pick it up again whenever a lull in cases allowed it.

Gibbs stared at the empty desks that surrounded him and the hint of a half smile briefly appeared. Tim's obvious glee after the DiNozzos' return to bickering still amused the team leader days later. Not normally soft hearted, Gibbs had uncharacteristically tolerated the newlyweds mooning over each since their wedding. Even the hardened marine could not deny the couple deserved their happiness. Gibbs had a few mild concerns but overall he couldn't remember a time when he worried less about his team.

McGee's strength and confidence as an agent continued to grow and Gibbs had not heard or sensed anything amiss in the young man's personal life lately. Tony remained much the same as always although his eagerness to please was now divided between his boss and his wife. The senior agent was a bit too focused on house hunting but it did not begin to rival the distraction his frat boy social life had once been. Gibbs's gaze turned to the desk to his right and the now empty vase that remained there after Ziva had reluctantly discarded a wilted bouquet of wild flowers early last week.

The one year anniversary of the Somalia mission had been bittersweet for the team. Abby and Tony had conspired to find a subtle way to remind Ziva she was loved. The result had been the flowers and an accompanying message that her home was with her team. The day itself had seemed to go okay but judging by their appearance the following morning, the night had not been as easy for Tony and Ziva.

Ziva was battling insecurity that Gibbs knew stemmed from reliving the complete uncertainty of her future that she had faced a year ago. She had cherished the flowers as a tangible symbol of her place on the team. Gibbs had been careful over the past two weeks to dole out more praise than usual and to make sure she wasn't inadvertently excluded from any team discussions.

Gibbs didn't normally coddle his team but he felt the situation warranted it. He knew it had been the right choice when he overheard Tim admitting to Abby that he, too, was having nightmares about the Somalia mission. The past couple of weeks hadn't been easy for anyone but they seemed to be moving past it.

Gibbs looked at his watch and then ascended the stairs to a late meeting with Vance. When Gibbs entered his boss's office, Vance handed the team leader a file folder without commenting on the contents. Opening it revealed a fax from Tel Aviv showing a transcript of internet chatter with key sections highlighted in yellow. Gibbs felt an acidic burning travel from his stomach up his esophagus as he read it.

"We've always known the possibility existed everybody wasn't home that day," Vance reminded Gibbs as the agent continued reading.

Gibbs sighed, "It would make sense if they weren't. Saleem was too smart to keep all his assets in one place."

"Question is, are these guys the remnants of Saleem's organization and what are they planning if they are?" Vance wondered his voice laced with concern.

After a brief pause, Vance indicated his willingness to defer to Gibbs's judgment by asking, "Are you going to tell the DiNozzos about this?"

Gibbs shook his head decisively, "Not yet. Not worth the pain for maybes and what ifs."

"Not that it matters but Eli concurs. He thinks Ziva will either fall apart or set off on a solo quest for vengeance if this turns out to be some of Saleem's men," Vance shared.

"She's too strong to fall apart," Gibbs replied his eyes reflecting deep worry.

Gibbs had witnessed Ziva's consuming anger burn away all her rational judgment after Michael's betrayal and death. The lead agent hoped Tony's love would tether their passionate warrior this time but it wasn't a certainty. Not considering what Saleem's men had done to her.

There was no question, however, that Tony would never again allow Ziva to go against a group of irrational killers alone. It wasn't a solo quest for vengeance that worried Gibbs. It was a two-man mission led by a wildly angry assassin with no sense of self-preservation that Gibbs feared most.

"Eli won't hold out on us. I'll let you know immediately if we pick up anything else," Vance assured Gibbs.

Gibbs merely handed the file folder back to his boss with a tight nod and departed the office. The former marine didn't share Vance's confidence that Eli would cooperate with NCIS. The Mossad director had an insatiable hunger for vengeance and it hadn't been satisfied when Gibbs eliminated Saleem.

As he downed bourbon in his basement an hour later, Gibbs refused to second guess his decision to withhold his concerns from Tony and Ziva. It could be weeks or months before information surfaced again regarding this possible remnant of Saleem's men. Ziva needed that time to continue healing and the couple deserved the chance to move forward with their life together unencumbered by fear.

Gibbs prayed a genuine threat would never materialize. But if it did, he would be ready. With the fortitude of bourbon and a firm resolution not to repeat his mistakes from the prior year, Gibbs chose a difficult path. He would heed Ducky's advice from several a few months ago and fill the empty hole in his agents' hearts. He would offer Tony and Ziva more than physical protection and would deliberately develop a deeper, more trusting, and loving relationship with them as their father figure.

Gibbs desperately hoped her trust in him would gate Ziva's fiery anger this time because if it did not, Gibbs's choice to become more vulnerable might very well cost him everything.

* * *

_Sunday evening, October 10, 2010…_

"You are too quiet," Ziva observed as she played with the back of Tony's hair.

"Just interested in the game," her husband muttered his eyes never leaving the television as the two sat side by side on the couch.

Ziva felt the physical effect of anxiety creeping over her and internally berated herself for it. When was this baseless insecurity going to end? She was weary of it overtaking her at every turn. Tony was pouting. He was not angry with her and, more importantly, he had not ceased to love her. He had simply had a bad day. Intellectually, Ziva was aware of this truth but emotionally, she could not control her reaction. Ziva sighed with frustration and it momentarily distracted Tony from the television.

"Oh, what? I can't even be in a bad mood once in a while now without making you do the insecurity thing?" Tony complained irritably.

"It is not as if I can control this, Tony," Ziva defended angrily causing her husband to smirk proudly.

"I hate it when you do that," Ziva informed him with a glare.

"But it works, doesn't it?" Tony teased obviously proud he had snapped her out of her headspace.

"I am tired of this. It is ridiculous," Ziva complained.

Tony fixed her with a somewhat stern glare and rolling her eyes, she amended, "It is _post-traumatic_."

"And ridiculous," Ziva added under her breath.

"I love you," Tony responded simply giving her a quick kiss.

Tony knew Ziva hated facing this intense insecurity from the past more than she had any of the other emotions along her journey to complete healing. Unfortunately, time, patience, and repeated reassurance were the only remedies and they could not bring instant relief to the painful wounds Ziva carried.

Ziva's scars itched from the idea of moving as Tony had so eloquently described it. Both had agreed it was best for Ziva to face the issue rather than delay buying a house. Deep down, she wanted their dream home and letting the demons from the past prevent her from moving equated to letting them win.

"And I love you. Now tell me why _you_ are in a bad mood," Ziva requested gently deliberately setting aside her own feelings.

"Because I've looked at every available house in Washington and I can't find one that will work," Tony griped.

Tony was also frustrated with Ziva's lack of participation in their search but would never voice it. He was struggling to remain patient with her mixed emotions about moving but was determined to meet her needs by temporarily setting aside his own. He loved this life with her but there were times when her past did not make it easy. It did not help that he felt a little unappreciated for all his efforts.

"Perhaps it is time to expand our search," Ziva suggested.

"What do you mean by expand?" Tony asked nervously afraid she was beginning the town home versus house debate once again.

"Wait here," she ordered.

When Ziva returned to the sofa, she handed Tony a legal pad. It contained a list of several of the communities that surrounded Washington D.C. with facts about each including commute times to the Navy Yard and school system ratings. She had marked the ones she liked best with stars.

"Wow. You've put a lot of thought into this," Tony observed pleasantly surprised.

"You did not think I was into it and you believe I do not appreciate all that you have been doing to find a house. That is wrong," Ziva told him quietly revealing that she understood Tony's feelings more than he had realized.

"I get that it's hard for you. It's okay. I'm good," Tony quickly reassured her.

"Yes, you are very good," Ziva teased him with a kiss that held a promise.

"So, are you sure about this expansion thing? I'm calling Molly in the morning if you say yes," Tony warned still fully focused on the house hunt.

"I am certain," Ziva replied with a nervous smile.

"Prices are a lot better outside the city. I'll find something in no time," Tony said with an excited grin.

With his enthusiasm for house hunting restored, Tony continued to babble while Ziva felt the familiar creep of anxiety again. Frustrated, she decided to employ one of her favorite coping mechanisms. Without warning, she straddled Tony's lap.

"Hey, you're blocking the game," Tony teased.

"Well, if you prefer watching football to having sex…," Ziva said with a smirk pretending she might leave his lap.

"I didn't say that," Tony joked as he reached for the hem of Ziva's shirt.

No words were spoken for many minutes until Ziva cried out in release. The couple shifted until Ziva was sitting beside Tony with her legs across his lap and her head nestled against his shoulder. Tony reached for a nearby throw and covered them both knowing Ziva would soon complain of being cold.

"Feel better?" Tony asked softly tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"A little," Ziva answered honestly as snuggled closer to Tony.

It was always easier to be vulnerable in the afterglow of sex and she was no longer surprised when Tony accurately read her hidden emotions.

"It will get easier, you know that, right?" Tony reminded her.

"Yes…eventually," Ziva agreed with a sigh.

"Try thinking about our wedding," Tony ordered wanting Ziva to be reminded of everyone who loved her.

"I wish to be able to think about our future," Ziva replied softly.

"Okay, let's talk about the future then. I've been thinking. This spontaneous sex all over the house is going to get tricky when Lucy lives with us," Tony observed with a teasing grin knowing that really wasn't the aspect of their future Ziva meant.

"Then we must do this often before we move," Ziva joked welcoming the distraction.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. DiNozzo."

* * *

_Thursday, October 21, 2010…_

Tony studied his watch anxiously before glancing at Gibbs once more. Their vehicle lurched as Gibbs abruptly changed lanes to pass an elderly driver crawling ahead of them. The lead agent was clearly in a bad mood.

The team had just left a very unusual crime scene at the Pentagon office of the Chief of Naval Personnel. A clerk in the office had replaced the toner cartridge in a copy machine before leaving the office late the previous evening. The machine was multi-functional and also served as a scanner and a fax machine. When a fax had arrived and began to print at midnight, the new toner cartridge had exploded. The copier was destroyed and black dust a half inch deep covered the entire room. The mess was great but fortunately the damage was minimal.

After the copier repair service had determined the incident had resulted from tampering and not a defective cartridge, NCIS had been called to the scene. The possibilities ran the gamut from annoying to terrifying. While it could have simply been a prank, the possibility also existed that terrorists, domestic or foreign, were testing their ability to execute a more sinister operation. Either option left Gibbs thoroughly pissed off.

The lead agent had ordered his team to get the contents of the room, including the mangled copier, to Abby. After briefly helping Tim and Ziva load the truck, Tony had boldly jumped into the sedan just before Gibbs pulled away. The younger agent was determined to convince Gibbs to make a detour before the two returned to NCIS headquarters.

Tony had spent the past two weeks diligently searching several Washington suburbs for the perfect house and he believed he'd finally found it. It was almost too good to be true and that worried him. It was beginning to register that he and Ziva were about to make a huge financial commitment. In his nervousness, Tony sought reassurance from the man he admired most.

"Spit it out, DiNozzo," Gibbs finally demanded tired of Tony's staring.

"I was just hoping…well, maybe…okay, here's the deal, Boss. I looked at this house in Annandale on Saturday. It's a little out of the way. You might actually have to turn around but with your driving, it wouldn't take long and Molly, that's my real estate agent, she said she could meet us there. I think this house could be the one but if there's something wrong with it, well, your gut would tell you, right? And I don't want to get Ziva's hopes up if it's not going to work out because I think she's going to love it. If we could maybe just swing by…"

Although secretly pleased that Tony valued his input, Gibbs remained outwardly unreadable and said nothing so Tony continued to babble.

"I've told you Molly is a red head, right? Single too. Divorced and…kind of hot, actually. Hot enough that I'd do her, except, well, you know I've got that whole happily married to an assassin thing standing in my way. Not you, though, you're a free agent. Well, I'm guessing you are since you never really talk about…"

"Address," Gibbs barked successfully hiding his amusement and mild curiosity about the realtor as he made an abrupt u-turn.

"You're going to do it? You're going to look at it with me? See, I knew you cared…"

"Not going anywhere if you don't give me the address, DiNozzo."

Tony hurriedly told Gibbs where to find the house.

"Annandale is a little small townish but the school system is really good and it's not like you aren't close to the city. Perfect place to raise kids and the drive is okay. A little long maybe but not too bad. We'd have to work on the upstairs but just flooring and paint and eventually the second bathroom…"

Tony rambled for the remainder of the drive but Gibbs ignored him.

A few minutes later Gibbs and Tony arrived at a traditional two story charcoal grey brick home with white trim. Gibbs parked the Charger in the driveway next to an older model blue Jeep Cherokee and stopped just short of entering a shallow three car garage.

Gibbs studied the walls of the garage quizzically noting that the bay was not as deep as the structure implied that it should be. There were two doors, one on the back wall and one on the right side. The one on the right appeared to lead to the main house. Gibbs walked straight to the rear door, opened it, and entered a cozy one bedroom apartment.

"For Lucy," Tony explained with an excited grin as he showed Gibbs around.

As the two men exited the apartment, a musical voice called out to them. Gibbs turned and met the silvery, almost amethyst eyes of a tall, willowy woman with a smattering of freckles across her nose and a friendly smile. While she was naturally pretty, her down to earth appearance was not what Gibbs would have expected Tony to label as hot. And it was definitely a stretch to call her a red head.

The woman's hair was more of a chestnut brown with red and blond highlights and seemed to defy a specific color label. Combined with her unusual eyes and creamy complexion, it gave her a beautiful but uncommon look. Gibbs had anticipated a realtor would appear polished and professional, but instead this woman wore a long, flowing turquoise, purple and white tie-dyed skirt that brushed the top of mud caked rain boots.

"I've been checking out the back yard a little more. If you're getting serious about this place, I wanted to make sure I'm satisfied with the drainage back there. I'm not letting you buy a house if there's a risk you're going to get water in your basement," she explained to Tony.

Turning to Gibbs, she wiped her hand on her skirt and then held it out to him, "You must be the boss I've heard so much about."

"Molly Kathryn McKenna, meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony introduced the two with a flourish.

"Jethro," the seasoned agent corrected as he firmly shook the realtor's hand.

"Please call me Molly."

"MK-squared," Tony teased with a smirk earning him an eye roll from the realtor.

It was obvious to Gibbs that Tony and Molly had developed a rapport akin to siblings with Tony enjoying the role of pesky younger brother. Molly was careful to keep a boundary between teasing and flirting and Gibbs sensed that barrier applied to him as well. Tony might believe this woman was single but she signaled unavailable loud and clear to Gibbs.

"So you explored the attached apartment, I see. It gets around the zoning for single dwellings by having both entrances off the same garage so no worries there. I've verified that with the city. It's perfect for a mother-in-law suite too. You usually find them in the basement and then you have stairs to contend with as they age. Did Tony tell you the story behind this place?" Molly asked Gibbs.

When he gave her a blank look, Molly continued to explain as she quickly exchanged her muddy galoshes for her brown cowboy boots and then led them to the front of the main house. The home had been owned by a widower who had subsequently remarried. His new wife had convinced him to begin making updates and they'd been doing the work themselves until he died unexpectedly two months ago. The man's son had inherited the place and wasted no time kicking his stepmother to the curb and putting the home on the market.

"Gambling addiction. I checked the guy out. He even evicted the apartment renter with two days notice and didn't refund a dime of her deposit. This guy is desperate for cash," Tony added to Molly's explanation.

As the trio entered through the front door, Gibbs noted with satisfaction that it was solid with no windows. Despite his disdain for locks, he preferred that Tony and Ziva were careful with security especially if they were planning a future that included children.

Tony became uncharacteristically silent and wandered off to explore the house on his own.

"I can tell he really loves this place but he's trying so hard to be smart about it. Helping first time home buyers is what I enjoy most about this job and that guy is one of my all time favorites. Watching him trying to find his wife's dream house almost makes me believe in true love. They're a sweet couple. Ziva is more subdued about it but I get the impression she might literally kill anyone who hurt Tony," Molly joked.

Gibbs did not respond and instead focused intently on the wood floors in the entry way. Molly quickly read him as the get down to business type and launched into a fact filled tour of the house.

"That's high quality laminate. The flooring on this level is all new. You won't find that upstairs, though. This place was built in seventy nine and some of the flooring up there is original to the house. The whole thing is almost four thousand square feet if you count the garage apartment and the basement but I'm sure Tony told you the finish out is not complete down there. It has a nice sized laundry room and a game room but the other half is still cement floors and unpainted dry wall. The partial garage conversion to an apartment was done professionally but the basement work is definitely do it yourself."

Molly continued to describe the house as the two explored. She pointed out both selling points and flaws. Her honest, direct approach won Gibbs's respect and convinced him she truly had the DiNozzos' best interest at heart.

The entry way led to a large open room that served as both a living and dining area with a fireplace at one end and a built in entertainment center at the other. The dining area connected to a roomy kitchen with an open eating area framed by a bay window that featured a view of the backyard. It was in this room that they found Tony.

"It's just like Ziva pictures our future, Boss. She wants to sit in front of a window like this on one of those bench seats and watch me play basketball with our son. There's another window just like it in the master bedroom," Tony said quietly.

Since the house was on a cul-de-sac, the backyard was much larger than the front. The kitchen door led to a wooden deck wide enough to hold a built-in grill as well as a table and chairs. The railing also had built in benches that added more seating. Steps descended from the deck to a carpet of thick grass that had begun browning as the weather cooled. To the right of the deck, behind the garage apartment, there was a large wooden swing set and a huge oak tree with a tree house built around the trunk. To the left of the deck and directly in front of the bay window was a cement basketball court with goals at each end.

"The previous owner had grandchildren who spent a lot of time here. He built the tree house and swing set himself," Molly revealed.

"Had to keep the grandkids entertained while daddy was off at the racetrack," Tony added sarcastically.

The tour continued and Gibbs was shown a guest bedroom and a bathroom before the group ascended the stairs to the second floor. As Molly had promised, the first floor had all new laminate wood or tile flooring. The kitchen counters were a neutral granite, the cabinets a deep mahogany wood, and the appliances stainless steel.

The upstairs, on the other hand, was a blending of two different eras. The master bath had been updated with new tile, fixtures, and cabinetry but all the bedrooms had faded, dirty mauve carpeting and were sorely in need of paint and the secondary bath needed updating as well.

"The floor plan is perfect for a growing family," Molly pointed out as she showed them the three large bedrooms.

The master suite contained a small adjacent sitting area connected with French doors and both of the secondary bedrooms had built in desks and bookshelves. All three had large walk-in closets. The bathrooms had Jack and Jill vanities and built in linen cabinets.

The group eventually made their way to the half finished basement. There was a large laundry room with a washer and dryer that Molly said stayed with the house. There were cabinets and a counter top for folding clothes. One wall even held a pull down drying rack. The game room had cork flooring and an entire wall of cabinets and bookshelves as well as a small half bath. Molly pointed out that the unfinished cement space could be used for storage.

When the tour returned to the first floor, Gibbs went directly to the kitchen window. He bent and closely studied the window ledge and wall beneath.

"He approves," Tony told Molly triumphantly.

"How do you…." Molly began before Tony interrupted.

"He's figuring out how to build a window seat."

Gibbs stood and turned to face Tony before asking pointedly, "You can afford this?"

"With the money Alef and Eli gave us and Lucy's rent for the apartment, we'll be good. It's a buyer's market, Boss, and they're looking to unload this thing fast. It's a steal for what it is," Tony explained.

"In a saturated market like this, the dated décor, shallow garage, and unfinished basement are hurting the resale value especially since the owner is trying to sell fast," Molly explained.

Gibbs merely gave the realtor a blank look as if he did not understand the appeal of updated décor or a completed basement.

* * *

"Yes, we unloaded everything into the garage for Abby _without_ Tony's help," Ziva replied sarcastically when Gibbs asked about the evidence from the Pentagon office scene.

Ziva and Tim were still miffed at Tony for abandoning them with the truck full of evidence. Since Gibbs and Tony had returned to NCIS an hour later than Tim and Ziva, the two junior agents had been forced to unload the truck alone adding to their irritation with their teammate.

"Abby's analyzing it now, Boss. So, did you guys find a lead?" Tim asked wondering why Gibbs and Tony had taken so long to return.

Gibbs silently sat at his desk leaving Tony to explain.

"Well?" Ziva demanded wanting Tony to answer Tim's question.

"You aren't going to want to take that tone with me after you see the house I found for you. Gibbs approves," Tony gloated.

Tim's expression grew wide-eyed with shock and disbelief while Ziva skeptically turned to Gibbs fully expecting him to deny Tony's claim.

"It's got a nice grill," was all Gibbs said with a shrug.

"There's a deck in back with a built-in brick grill," Tony added explaining Gibbs's confusing statement.

Tim and Ziva shared an expression of mutual bafflement. Neither could fathom their single minded boss allowing Tony to view a house in the middle of a case. The fact that Gibbs had participated in the personal diversion was incomprehensible.

Tony started to further describe the house but Gibbs interrupted with a gruff order to get to work. Tim and Ziva were comforted by the return to normalcy and Tony decided it was best not to push his luck any further. The team settled down to research the copier company and the office personnel as they awaited Abby's analysis.

Ziva forced herself to concentrate on the information on her computer screen as her anxiety level increased. She intuitively knew Tony had indeed found their future house. She could no longer put off saying goodbye to the apartment that had become her safe haven a year ago. What if Lucy refused to come with them to the new house? Ziva's excitement for the future was dampened by her fear of the changes that might lie ahead.

* * *

Ziva was not alone in her anxiety. Later that evening, as Lucy readied for bed, she too felt discouraged about the future.

Usually dinner with her precious newlywed neighbors energized and amused her. Tonight, the meal had begun as normal. Lucy had laughed so hard tears rolled from her eyes as the couple described the supposed crime scene from their case. The funniest part had been imagining Gibbs's reaction when he learned a college intern had staged the toner cartridge explosion to win an internet contest. Lucy could easily picture the confrontation between the former marine and the common sense deprived prankster.

Near the end of dinner Tony announced that he had found a house and he wanted both Lucy and Ziva to view it the next day. Gibbs had allowed the couple to request leave to meet the realtor at four o'clock. Lucy's heart sank when Tony informed them the house was in Annandale, Virginia. It was a reasonable commute from the Navy Yard and Lucy shouldn't have been surprised that the couple was drawn to a family oriented community with an excellent school system.

A house in Annandale would easily be a forty-five minute drive for Lucy. Not even close enough to visit without calling first, Lucy thought picturing a relationship similar to the one she had with her biological daughter's family who lived in Fairfax.

A weight of loneliness settled in Lucy's chest. Oh, how she missed her Matthew tonight. We weren't supposed to spend these years apart, she mentally told her dear departed husband as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Those two kids have given me a purpose in living life without Matthew. They've needed me. With a sigh, Lucy decided maybe she shouldn't be so quick to dismiss her son's encouragement to move to a senior community. Jason's latest offering had been literature on an independent living apartment community in Falls Church. That would put her a lot closer to a house in Annandale as well as her daughter Jennifer's family.

Lucy thought about asking her daughter-in-law Melissa to take her for a tour. She could count on Melissa to not try to sway her one way or another. Unlike her husband, Melissa believed Lucy was more than capable of making her own decisions.

* * *

_Late Friday afternoon, October 22…_

Ziva was quiet but Tony decided it was a good thing. Her lack of critical comments told him she must really like the house. After giving them a thorough tour of the property, Molly had left Tony, Ziva, and Lucy alone on the deck so they could talk privately. The two women sat side by side on a bench with Tony in a chair facing them.

"Well, I think this place is just wonderful. I can't decide what I like best, the kitchen, the laundry room, or this back yard. That spot over by the storage shed is just perfect for a vegetable garden and you'll still have plenty of room left. I'm just amazed you found something like this in your price range," Lucy told them with an encouraging smile.

"_Is_ it in our price range, Tony?" Ziva asked pointedly.

Although Ziva sounded stoic and practical, she felt the complete opposite. She was in love with this house and her eyes revealed the truth to Tony. She silently pleaded for him to say yes.

"I believe I'll just take a little walk around the yard and let the two of you talk," Lucy quickly decided.

"Well?" Ziva asked pointedly once Lucy was out of earshot.

"We'll have to use most of the money Alef and Eli gave us, especially if we are going to fix up the upstairs. It might get a little tight if we don't rent the apartment," Tony admitted reluctantly.

Ziva hardened her heart against her desire to make this house their home.

"I do not know…"

"We aren't going to get another shot at a house like this, Ziva. The market has bottomed out and interest rates are way down plus this guy is eager to sell," Tony argued.

Ziva looked longingly at the house and sighed, "We should not have waited to tell Lucy our plan. I do not want strangers living with us. If she will not agree…"

"She's going to say yes, Ziva. Just work it like a hostile witness and follow my lead like we talked about," Tony promised.

Lucy returned hesitantly wanting to be sure she had given the couple enough time to talk.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" she asked.

"I believe we have decided to make an offer," Ziva told her.

"We'll have to rent out the apartment but that shouldn't be a big deal," Tony said confidently.

"Oh, I wouldn't think you'd have any trouble with that. It's the perfect little place and so close to the community college, too. Now promise me you'll be careful choosing your tenant. What am I saying? Of course you are going to be excellent judges of character and will know how to choose wisely. Just ignore this old mother hen," Lucy said laughing at herself.

"Well…we're actually hoping to maybe rent it to someone we know really well. Someone's whose lease is _also_ up at the end of November," Tony hinted pointedly and waited for Lucy to make the connection.

Lucy suddenly felt ridiculous. The puzzling arguments she had witnessed between the couple over the past month about renovations and square footage finally made perfect sense. Feeling like a fool, Lucy realized Tony and Ziva must have intentionally searched for a house that could be shared with her. They must think I'm not capable of living on my own, Lucy thought deeply hurt.

With anger clouding her thinking, Lucy wondered if Tony and Ziva might have even conspired with her son, Jason. Had the couple pretended to support her decision to live independently while secretly intending to manipulate her into moving? Had she been so eager for their reinforcement of her capabilities that she had missed their deception completely? Without pausing to allow objectivity to override her temper, Lucy lashed out.

"It's no coincidence you found a house like this. I believe you've had this planned all along," Lucy told them accusingly sounding more upset than Tony or Ziva had ever seen her.

"I told you this would not work. It is unfair to expect her to help care for our children. We are sorry, Lucy," Ziva responded glaring at Tony before her expression became apologetic.

"Speak for yourself, Ziva. I'm not sorry. This is a win-win for all of us. We're not doing anything wrong here," Tony replied speaking directly to his wife.

While Ziva glared, Tony continued, "Stop looking at me like I'm a bad guy. We are offering her a chance to live in a house for less rent than she pays now. She gets to have a yard and garage park her car. She can even throw barbeques for her church friends and play with that stinking mutt you insist we're getting. All we're asking for in return is a little free babysitting when we have a big case and maybe a date night now and then. I say it's a fair deal."

Lucy studied the two shrewdly. She was too suspicious now to be persuaded by their feigned bickering. She was certain it was designed to convince her to move.

"Alright, you two can stop this little routine of yours. I want you to tell me why and how you cooked this whole thing up and I expect you to be completely honest with me," Lucy told them pointedly her voice still tightly laced with anger.

"This is my fault, Lucy. Tony was merely trying to give me what I wanted," Ziva interjected quickly fighting the tears that filled her eyes.

Ziva was horrified. She had imagined Lucy might be too stubborn and independent to live with them but had not anticipated that merely asking would anger Lucy so much. Had they done irreparable damage to their relationship with their dear friend?

Fierce insecurity overwhelmed Ziva at the thought of losing Lucy's friendship. Tony scrambled internally for a damage control solution. He felt completely responsible for the hurt in both women's eyes.

Lucy's anger melted away at the sight of Ziva growing emotional. Sitting next to Ziva, Lucy reached for the younger woman's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. With the pause in conversation, Lucy had a moment to digest the couple's words. It had never occurred to her the challenges the two would face becoming parents if both continued to work as NCIS agents. While the couple was clearly working the parenthood angle to their advantage, the concern was not invalid.

Now why didn't they just talk to me about this weeks ago instead of waiting until now, Lucy wondered. Sighing, Lucy reminded herself that Tony and Ziva were still learning how to have healthy relationships and probably hadn't intentionally been dishonest or manipulative. Feeling much calmer, Lucy waited patiently for her friends to explain.

"It all started one weekend when we played house with the Cooper kids. You know Ziva, she can't just have fun. She has to think about everything all the time. She got all wound up about what if we'd been called into work and what we would do when we had our own kids…" Tony began.

"I merely said we had issues to resolve before we could be both agents and parents," Ziva defended.

"Oh, go ahead and make light of it now, Ziva, but you were all Debbie Downer about not getting your dream then," Tony replied as Ziva glared.

Turning to Lucy, he continued, "And then Mother's Day happened and Jason got you all worked up with his senior community spiel and Ziva got sad about moving away from you and then it just hit me. You could move with us and then we wouldn't have to leave you and we'd have a built-in babysitter when cases come up at night. We're happy. You're happy. Jason's happy. And the future little DiNozzos are happy. It's a brilliant idea if you think about it."

"I can see that you meant well, dear, but why didn't you talk to me about this before today?" Lucy asked pointedly.

"Because we are stupid," Ziva stated bitterly.

"Ziva…," Lucy admonished with motherly concern before pausing a moment.

"The two of you communicate honestly and openly with each other. Maybe that wasn't always true but you've learned. I understand you can't do that with your fathers but I am not like them. I expect you to shoot straight with me from now on, is that clear?" Lucy asked her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, ma'am," Tony told her with a cheeky grin.

"Of course, Lucy. We are very sorry," Ziva added softly.

"Well, alright then, why don't we talk about this brilliant idea of yours a little more," Lucy suggested her tone and expression softening.

With a warning look at Tony, Ziva began to explain, "It is more than simply providing care for our children when we must work at night. It will not feel like home to me if we must leave you behind. I have finally made a home for myself and it includes you. I do not wish for that to change."

"Yea, you give us something we've never had before," Tony added with his best puppy eyes.

"I understand the desire for independence, Lucy. If we buy this house, you will have your own apartment," Ziva pleaded.

Lucy looked from one to the other and suddenly their motives no longer mattered. She simply could not disappoint the sincere hopefulness she saw reflected on their faces. I won't be another parent that lets them down, Lucy decided. No amount of pride or independence was worth causing Tony and Ziva more hurt.

"Well, I suppose you've managed to convince me that you're not doing this because you think I'm a decrepit old lady who can't live alone. That apartment is an awfully cute little place and I'd be closer to Jennifer's boys to boot. I certainly wouldn't mind having flower beds and a vegetable garden again. I'll need a little help tilling it up in the spring," Lucy told them with a teasing smile already speaking of the house as if it was theirs.

"Done," Tony responded immediately.

"Do you know anything about tilling a garden, Tony?" Ziva questioned shrewdly as her eyes narrowed.

"How hard can it be? You just push the…the tilling thingy and…," Tony floundered a bit.

Lucy laughed at Tony's eagerness to please and promised gently, "I can teach you how it works, dear. It's just your muscle I'll need."

A brief silence ensued as each of them contemplated the ramifications of what had just occurred.

"So we are making an offer, yes?" Ziva asked the others eagerly not attempting to hide her growing excitement.

"Well, now, I do have one more question," Lucy stated with a grin.

"Just how long do you plan to keep me waiting before I have a little one to watch after?"


End file.
